


This is the moment we've waited for

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, rainy day cliches, soft nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Brooke is a photographer at Disneyworld, and her favourite days are the ones where she's assigned to spend time with the very-popular, extremely beautiful woman who plays Elena of Avalor.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	This is the moment we've waited for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holtzmanns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmanns/gifts).



> For Holtz, I miss u binch!!! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Title from Army of Two from Carole & Tuesday. Thank you Athena for being a lovely beta <3

Brooke likes her job well enough. She’s been a photographer for ten years, and for all that time, she’s bounced around from gig to gig, freelance to passport photos to a very brief, very migraine-inducing stint in a Sears family portrait studio. But her current job, roaming around Magic Kingdom at Disney World, beats all of them. It’s beyond just the free passes she gets to the park’s rides, the 10% discount on merch and the more-than-occasional Mickey pretzel she grabs from Sal at one of the many Fantasyland snack carts. Brooke loves her job because she gets to entertain millions of people of all ages, make their day brighter with a photo with their favourite Disney characters come to life. She gets to watch people at their best, their most excited, and at times, see them transform from their worst--their most tired, most grumpy, most sunburned--to their happiest for just a split second, that one moment where they have Cinderella’s arm around their shoulder or the scent of the Evil Queen’s apple perfume wafting around them. 

Brooke loves those moments, she really does. But the greatest perk of her job isn’t in the enthusiasm of the guests or the orgasmic taste of the Dole whip. In reality, it’s all in the schedule. 

Every Tuesday, after Brooke clocks in at nine sharp, she gets to make her way over to where Elena of Avalor is situated to meet her fans, and for a whole day, she gets to photograph someone who, as far as she’s concerned, is the most beautiful woman in the world.

If Brooke could have her assignment of choice, she’d drop every Ariel, every storm trooper, every Schmee or Captain Hook, and follow Elena every day she works. If Brooke could have her way, she’d spend nine to five right by Elena’s side, capturing in pictures exactly what those same photos could never actually convey--the sparkle of Elena’s teeth, shining brightly enough to rival the sunlit sequins and rhinestones sewn onto her gown. The fire in her eyes, warm and friendly and bright, genuine even five hours into her shift, a point after which most actors become tired and robotic, forcing their smile in a way that’s obvious to anyone who looks hard enough. Her scratchy voice, nothing like the one that the real Elena of Avalor has on TV, but somehow just as charming, such that the fans who come to meet her don’t seem to notice because she’s got them laughing and smiling too hard to. Her beautiful hair, shining in the sunlight, locks tumbling in curls from her ponytail and looking soft enough to touch.

Or the way she looks at Brooke and smiles, thanks her at the end of the day, before looking down at the ground shyly and making some excuse for why she has to run.

Brooke doesn’t know what that means, but she knows that no matter what Elena thinks of her, she would probably react the exact same way, so she doesn’t give up hope.

What exactly she’s hoping for, she’s still not sure--for starters, though, she’d love to strike up a real conversation with the actress, or at least, find out her name.

Yeah. A name would be a great place to start.

It’s 10:05 AM on her usual Tuesday when Brooke’s luck finally changes, and it seems like her wish might finally come true.

Usually, the park opens early, so even at 10, there’s already a line of guests bouncing up and down in excitement, chatting and squealing and waiting impatiently to meet their favourite princess. Today, though, it’s raining cats and dogs, which means it’s unusually dead. Apart from a few stragglers, no one is particularly enthusiastic about getting a picture with a princess you can hardly see through sheets of rain and strong gusts of wind, especially dressed in the ugliest (and cheapest) rain ponchos that the park sells. On top of that, at around nine-thirty, flashes of lighting begin to overpower the flash of Brooke’s camera, meaning that any hope of salvaging a picture is completely destroyed. 

“You wanna move inside, Mary?” Elena suggests after a solid half an hour of braving the storm without any guests running up to meet her. “If I get any wetter, the park’s gonna have to reimburse me for my delicacies.”

It takes Brooke a moment to realize that Elena means her underwear, and when she does, she can’t resist cracking a smile.

“Sounds good.” Brooke nods, and they head for shelter, Elena holding up her skirt and revealing thick rain boots as she tries to avoid splashing the dress in mud or puddles. 

Ariel’s cove is the closest sheltered area they can find, and so despite the risk of ticking off Scarlet, the actress who portrays the popular mermaid princess on Tuesdays, they huddle there, sighing in relief when Scarlet scooches over to make room for them.

“I’m not busy anyway.” Scarlet shrugs. “You’d think more people’d wanna take pictures with a water-princess today, huh?”

Brooke snorts, but she has to admit, Scarlet has a point, so she just sits down next to Elena on Scarlet’s rock-throne, still trying to catch her breath.

“Okay, I’m out.” Scarlet sighs only a moment later, “I have an appointment, so I’m off early today. Have fun, kids!” she winks as she brings out the ‘GONE FOR ROYAL DUTIES’ sign and closes the shutters that hide behind the cove’s entrance, marching out without saying anything else.

But when Brooke looks back at Elena to what Scarlet means, the woman is blushing a fierce red that almost matches the colour of her dress.

“What’s wrong?” Brooke frowns, but the question only makes Elena blush even harder. 

“Nothing, Mary.” she mumbles, and that’s when Brooke starts to put two and two together.

Brooke always figured Elena was shy, just like her, but the other princesses know something Brooke doesn’t. Something Brooke really, really hopes is what she thinks it is. What she wants it to be.

“Brooke.” she inches her hand close to where Elena’s rest at her sides. “My name’s not Mary, it’s Brooke.” 

Elena looks up at her with an expression that’s unreadable, or rather, so full of meaning that Brooke can’t quite piece together everything she sees in them. 

“Vanessa.” the princess breathes. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Vanessa.” Brooke smiles, still moving her hand closer, closer, waiting for Vanessa to notice, hoping she won’t pull away--

“Likewise, Brooke.” the distance between their hands closes as Vanessa knots her fingers in Brooke’s, her pulse echoing steadily in the tip of her thumb against the side of Brooke’s palm. 

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you for ages.” Brooke says it before she can convince herself not to, blushing just as hard as Vanessa as the words leave her mouth. But instead of laughing, instead of recoiling, instead of reacting any of the ways Brooke feared she would, Vanessa smiles, that beautiful, shining smile that mesmerizes Brooke every time she sees it.

“Me too.” she admits, “But I was always too nervous.” 

It’s hard to believe that someone as charismatic as Vanessa could be nervous, but at the same time, it’s comforting. As if she and Brooke are finally on the same level, because just like Brooke, Vanessa is human, too. 

A human who’s holding her hand and leaning forward, leaning closer--

“Wanna know why I’m so perky on Tuesdays?” Vanessa rasps in Brooke’s ear, a sound that Brooke has dreamt of hearing but couldn’t possibly have prepared for.

“Why?” Brooke chews her lip and leans forward herself, until only mere centimetres separate the two women, their grip on each other’s hands becoming ever tighter, ever more secure.

“Because I get to spend the whole day lookin’ at you and bein’ with you.” Vanessa confesses. “I’ve noticed you, Brooke. Your smile and your laugh and your hair and just… everything. And I get so excited seein’ you, but so nervous, because I don’t want to just notice you, I want to _know_ you.” 

A clap of thunder, a flash of light, and the pounding of Brooke’s heart in her throat as she continues the conversation, gives Vanessa her answer in the only way she could think to, the only way that could possibly convey how she feels.

Vanessa tastes like lipstick and happiness, her face soft in the hand that cradles it. And when Brooke tries to pull away, Vanessa surges forward to grab her by the shirt, pulling her back in and leaning flush against her, kissing her over and over again.

The rain begins to lighten about fifteen minutes later, and their seclusion ends, their chance to kiss and giggle and rest their heads on each other’s shoulders finally over.

But as they trek back to Vanessa’s place, back to her usual photo-taking spot, their hands are still locked together, and for now, that’s more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed <3 <3 <3


End file.
